ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Orichalcum Survey
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault Missions Category:Private First Class MissionsCategory:Leujaoam Sanctum Missions de:Orichalcum-Analyse | npc = Yahsra - Aht Urhgan Whitegate (L-10) | staging point = Azouph Isle Staging Point | objective = Discover orichalcum ore | recruitment = Lv.50, 1-6 mercenaries | orders = There is a rumor that orichalcum ore has been discovered in Leujaoam Sanctum. Find the ore vein before the beastmen do. | time limit = 30 | points = *''2 Members:'' 1800(First time) *''3 Members:'' 1200(1st time 1800 points) *''5 Members:'' 960(1548 1st Time + band) }} Enemies Drops Ancient Lockbox *Remedy *Hi-Potion +3 ??? Gloves *Storm Gages ??? Necklace *Storm Muffler *Jagd Gorget *Feather Collar *Gorget +1 ??? Box *Eggplant *Gardenia Seed *Ice Crystal *Kabura Quiver *Linen Cloth *Merrow Scale *Phalaenopsis *Poroggo Hat *Soulflayer Staff *Tsurara *White Rock Walkthrough Mine for Orichalcum Ore at Mining Points throughout the area. Take the ore to the NPC at the starting point to finish. This ore goes directly into the inventory of the person that mined it. *Enter and talk to Mulwahah to receive a Pickaxe Temp Item. :*Normal Pickaxes don't work. *Find and touch a mining point. One of the following will happen: #You receive a temporary Orichalcum Ore, in which case the mission is complete. #The pickaxe breaks, in which case return to the NPC for a new one. #A worm spawns. The worm will detect through sneak. Kill the worm and continue mining, they only have 1300-1500 HP. #"You are unable to mine anything." #You mine a pebble or Zinc Ore. These two items will go into treasure pool. *Keep mining the same spot until it disappears or you get the Ore. *The mining points move like normal mining points. *Upon finding the temporary Orichalcum Ore, you must bring the ore back to the NPC at the start. Beware, the roaming Qiqirn will become aggressive to all party members, detecting by sight, once the ore has been found. You can easily use Invisible to avoid aggro, as long as a Qiqirn was not facing you when someone found the ore. *If a Qiqirn does see you, do not try to kill it unless that is your only option. They seem able to attack up to five times in a row, and do so with surprising regularity. Sleep and Bind will buy time. *Find the Rune of Release and Ancient Lockbox at (H-8) to complete and leave the mission. Notes *The reported strategy of running away from the worms when they pop with some sort of shadow up (like Utsusemi: Ichi or Blink) can work but is NOT recommended. The worms do NOT despawn. There is an off chance you may find the ore in an unoccupied location. But in case you do not, you may run out of time trying to kill the remaining worms. *Easily trioed with PLD, BLM/RDM and SAM/DNC. PLD and BLM/RDM pair circle counterclockwise to the northwest. SAM circles to the east and drops south. Never dipped below 50% with sambas up. *Can be easily soloed at Item Level, but random luck means that more people will always be better. Map Historical Background Orichalcum is a fictional metal mentioned in several ancient writings, most notably the story of Atlantis as recounted in the Critias dialogue, recorded by Plato. According to Critias, orichalcum was considered second only to gold in value, and was found and mined in many parts of Atlantis in ancient times. The largest of three outer walls of the Temple to Poseidon and Cleito on Atlantis was clad entirely with orichalcum. Orichalcum is also mentioned in the Antiquities of the Jews - Book XI by Josephus, who stated that the vessels in the Temple of Solomon were made of orichalcum. Pliny the Elder points out that the metal has lost currency due to the mines being exhausted. Pseudo-Aristotle in De mirabilibus auscultationibus describes orichalcum as a shining metal obtained during the smelting of copper with the addition of "calmia", a kind of earth formerly found on the shores of the Black Sea. In the study and collection of coins orichalcum is the golden-colored bronze alloy used for several ancient Roman coins. 5 Members: 960(1548 1st Time + band)